The True Confessions of Ginny Weasley
by The Evilest Girl Scout
Summary: Ginny’s random ranting during the summer of HBP include Harry, 6 annoying brothers, Harry, Phlegm, Harry, sleepwalking, embarrassing moments, among others. And Harry. COMPLETE
1. Horay for Summer

**The True Confessions of Ginny Weasley**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this…

Author's note: Enjoy! My first fic.

**Chapter 1: Hooray for Summer**

17 July, 1996

11:44

I adore summer. McGonagall is gone, Snape is gone, my roommates are gone and I don't have to try and fail playing hangman by myself because I have no friends. Now I have a million brothers who will look after me for an entire summer and never ever make fun of me. Ahem. Right.

11:51

I do love summer, though, even if I am stuck with a million and one brothers who are annoying the CRAP out of me.

11:54

I also love spiders because they don't annoy the crap out of me and I can annoy the crap out of Ron just by putting one on his pillow in the morning right before he wakes up…like I did this morning. Sigh.

12:02

Mum wants me to make lunch. Personally, I feel that going downstairs right now would burn way too many calories.

12:46

My take on the situation didn't impress Mum. She sort of chucked a loaf of bread at my face and yelled, "Make a goddamn sandwich, Ginny! It won't kill you!" Now, see, the thing here is that I am an awful cook. I actually managed to burn soup once. And in Muggle Studies I accidentally set the microwave on fire (no magic involved, by the way). Needless to say, the Muggle Studies professor was not pleased. Anyway, so I was about to tell Mum that it probably would kill me, and I'd drop dead on the floor due to food poisoning, but I decided against it because I remembered that she forgot to drink her caffeine this morning and her face was getting all red and blotchy. One of my more brilliant moves, if you ask me. AND, I am food-poisoning-free! At least, I haven't felt the effects yet…twitch

13:07

Ron has just informed me that Hermione is coming in exactly four days. I could definitely use some female support around here.

13:23

Ron thinks he hides it well, but he really fancies Hermione.

14:07

Damn Harry Potter's owl. She nearly bit my ear off when I yelled at her for flying in my window and waking me up from my nap.

14:10

Yes, nap. Just because I'm 14 doesn't mean I can't take naps.

16:28

I just remembered that Bill is coming home from Egypt tomorrow. He says he has a surprise. Wonder what? I'd have to say that Bill is my favorite brother. Most likely, I'm his favorite sister too, considering the circumstances.

18 July

6:37

Bill's coming at 8:30.

8:29

Ahhhhh – I'm so excited!

8:31

He's late.

9:04

Bill is no longer my favorite brother. What did he get stuck up his arse? There's this girl. Yes, girl. That was the surprise. There's this girl who has got Billius Arthur Weasley bewitched. She's part-veela and her name is Fleur Delaceur. Stupid Frenchie. AND, to top it all off, they're getting married. MARRIED? I can't stand it. My favorite brother is betraying me.

11: 46

I remember this one time 2 years ago in Muggle Studies I broke my hand punching a mailbox. Stupid muggles. Why would you want something potentially harmful carrying your mail? Owls don't hurt you. (Well…Pig's a different story. And Errol mostly hurts himself.)

13:46

Bill thinks Fleur will get to know his family better by staying here. Ergh. Fleur Delaceur the Frenchie will forever remain Phlegm in mine eyes for stealing my eldest brother away.

20:06

Just finished dinner with Phlegm. Seriously, I wanted female support, but not in this form. She keeps caressing Bill's hair.

19 July

5:20

Charlie just sent us an owl. There's a problem with some dragons in Romania so he can't get home this summer. Mum's pretty upset, to say the least.

5:27

Why are all my brothers betraying me? First it was Percy and his dumb Ministry stuff, then it was Fred and George and their dumb flat above their dumb store, then it was Bill and his dumb Phlegm stuff, and now it's Charlie and his dumb dragon stuff. Ron will be next.

5:32

What did I ever do to any of them?

**Remember to review! I will love you.**


	2. And the Embarrassing Moments Begin

**Chapter 2: And the Embarrassing Moments Begin**

20 July

8:49

So I just realized that all nine hands on Mum's clock are pointing to "mortal peril." Creepy. But for now I have more important things to worry about because I'm hearing odd noises coming from my closet.

8:52

Ewwwww…grossness. That was the nastiest thing I've seen – ever. Bill and Phlegm making out in my closet. Seriously, couldn't they have found someplace else? Besides MY CLOSET?

14:03

I remember when I had a massive crush on Harry Potter and I sent him that stupid Valentine. Wow. One of my more dumb moves, and that's saying something. That's saying a lot. In fact, I still have a…no.

14:07

No, I don't. Hermione told me not to kill myself over him. She told me to date other guys and forget him. So I dated Michael Corner and then Dean Thomas – yet another dumb move. I really should get around to dumping Dean, shouldn't I? I'll send him an owl.

14:10

I definitely just broke up with someone in an owl. I might have morphed into a lame-o girl from a romance novel who can't face her boyfriend to dump him because she's afraid of breaking his heart, but then later on she realizes that they really were soul mates and she cries and he forgives her and they live happily ever after. Gag.

14:11

Sadly, this is not working. Damn it. I am not in love with Harry Potter. Seriously, I am not.

14:12

He is way out of your league, Ginny. He's famous for Merlin's sake! And you're just the youngest and only female Weasley. He's defeated You-Know-Who about a million times already and he's only 16. Besides, Ron would kill you.

14:15

Not that that hasn't stopped me before…

14:16

Shut up.

14:16:46

I'm arguing with myself. I think that makes me deranged, doesn't it?

14:36

It's officially true. Umbridge Cough I, Ginevra Molly Weasley do solemnly declare that I am no longer in love with Harry James Potter.

14:42

Damn. Not working.

14:53

To hell with this. I'm going back to sleep.

21 July

9:59

Of course, Hermione just got here. And, of course, she and Ron started fighting the moment she got through the door. Honestly, they are so childish.

10:03

Ron looks really sad after his spat with Hermione. Poor bloke. He hopelessly fancies her.

13:45

Okay, now the Mortal Peril Clock Thing is really creeping me out. I keep dreaming about the little clock hand with my picture on it pointing to "mortal peril". Shudder. You never really realize how much danger you're in when you're safe at home with both your parents and a butt-load of brothers.

13:51

Not that all my brothers are at home or anything. Traitors.

30 July

15:00

Great news: Harry Potter is coming to stay! Dumbledore's dropping him off tomorrow afternoon. Can't wait! What a gorgeous boy…not that I'm in love with him or anything. Don't get the wrong idea.

15:02

Bugger – Harry Potter's coming to stay. What shall I wear? Does he like me? Will he act like I'm only Ron's kid sister? What if I act stupid in front of him?

16:17

I am banging my head against the wall because I am killing myself because of what's happening tomorrow. Wow. I didn't know I was strong enough to bang my head that hard. Now I shall go get ice to soothe my pain.

31 July

3:02

Apparently Harry just got here. AAARRRGGG! He wasn't supposed to come until the afternoon. I am so not prepared for this right now.

15:59

I wonder what's for dinner?

1 August

14:23

Hermione came today. She's sharing a room with me since I'm the only girl. I hate being the only girl.

20:03

Today was Embarrassing Moment Number 2. The first one being discovering Bill and Phlegm lip-locked in my closet…The shade for my window fell off and I'm short so I had to stand on the bed to fix it. I was having a load of trouble with it, mind. Harry came in really quietly so I didn't hear him until he said, "Need any help with that?" I jumped so high that my head hit the short ceiling and I bounced on the bed and then fell on the floor and the window shade went crashing to the ground. Harry just picked up the window shade, stuck it easily on the window and ran upstairs to Ron's room. Now they're probably laughing their heads off at me. I don't think I'll ever be good enough for Harry Potter. I will try to have a mistake-free rest of the summer.

2 August

10:10

Counting down the days till Hogwarts when I am free to be no longer mistake-free. 30 days left.

12:36

29 ½ days left.

12:57

Hogwarts letters came about 10 minutes ago. Ron and Hermione are prefects again. Thank God I'm not. I could tell Mum was a bit disappointed, though. Hermione did really well on her O.W.L.s, of course. She got all O's except for 1 E in Defense against the Dark Arts. Ron got mostly E's and A's, but failed Divination and History of Magic. Harry did pretty well and got mostly E's with one O in Defense against the Dark Arts (whoever didn't see that on coming is really thick) and failed Divination and History of Magic. Now I'm starting to get really nervous about my O.W.L.s for this year. Excuse me while I go outside for a minute and scream…

13:07

Bad idea. Ok, here's Embarrassing Moment Number 3: So I went outside and screamed like I said I was going to. Er, wrote, actually….Little did I know that Harry out there because Mum shooed him out of the house so she could yell at Ron in peace. (Mum is the only person I know who can yell at someone in peace.) Anyway, Harry looked at me like I was a nutter and I ran back to the house…and straight into the door.

13:10

I have 3 Embarrassing Moments for 3 days of Harry Potter residing in the Burrow.

24:08

I can't sleep.

24:15

I can't stop thinking about Harry…

24:17

I really need to stop thinking about Mr. Potter.

24:32

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (I hope.)

3 August

8:07

I finally went to sleep at 24:53 last night and of course, I didn't get up after 8:00. Damn it. No matter how hard I try I can never sleep in.

9:04

I got two letters in the post today:

Dear Ginny,

Congratulations on not making prefect! We always knew you would turn out okay. Keep up the good work!

Love, your brothers, Fred and George

And:

Ginevra,

I am disappointed you did not make Prefect. I always thought you might turn out better than Fred and George. You are the third Weasley to not make Prefect; that is not something to be proud of. Do try to behave yourself at school.

Percy

If Percy thinks he can intimidate me with semicolons and my full first name he's got another think coming.

9:14

Percival John Weasley needs to pull the abnormally long pole out of his butt.

10:36

Going to Diagon Alley. I just hope I don't do anything else embarrassing in front of the Boy-Who-Lived.

16:29

Back from Diagon Alley and I didn't do anything embarrassing. Kudos for me! Dad kept patting my back in what I assume was an attempt at a protective manner while we were walking through the streets. I told him, "Dad, the back-thing doesn't work for me." Then he started laughing his head off like it was the funniest thing in the world and yelled over to Mum what I said and she started laughing her head off…totally not socially acceptable. Oh, and Fred and George's shop is brilliant. They have this sign out front and it says: "Worried about You-Know-Who? You should be worried about U-No-Poo, the Constipation Sensation that's Gripping the Nation!" Mum gets all freaked out, of course, and goes, "they'll be murdered in their beds!" Enter Molly Weasley gasp here. Personally, I thought it was hilarious. Anyway, I'm loaded down with stuff for school this year…O.W.L.s – AAARRRGGG! But I will not go outside and scream just in case Harry's there again. Hermione wants me to do my Transfiguration essay now. Grrr.

17:03

Done with the Transfig.-thingy finally. I finished it in 20 minutes, but then Hermione spotted it so I had to do it over.

4 August

8:23

No sleeping in for me today. Ouch. I just punched my clock and cracked my knuckles. And it hurts.

9:00

More mail in the post for me today. Usually the only mail I get is Hogwarts letters and sometimes letters from my uncles, and Bill and Charlie, of course.

Dear Ginny,

I've missed you. I hear you didn't make Prefect. Don't worry. I thought it was a whole lot of work. Enjoy your term at school and write lots.

Love, Bill

P.S. How are you and Fleur getting on?

I wrote him back:

Dear Bill,

I wasn't worrying. I never wanted to be Prefect. Percy's being a right arse about it, though. Figures.

Love, Ginny

P.S. Not well.

And a letter from Charlie:

Dear Ginny,

How's your summer been? Mum tells me you didn't make Prefect. That's perfectly alright, you know. Harry isn't a prefect, and neither was his dad. You'll get on OK.

Love, Charlie

I've never gotten this many letters in my life.

9: 32

Why does everyone think I'm worried about not being Prefect? I'm quite thrilled about it, actually.

9:36

Why do I love Percy and want him to talk to me again (other than writing me about how much I've disappointed him) and still hate him for what he does to Mum and Dad?

9:40

Stupid Percy. He's making me all confused.

10:04

Just finished breakfast. Ron was sitting across from me and laughed at something Harry said and milk shot out of his nose and drenched me. Now I smell like a mix of sour milk and Ron's nose hairs. Harry was less than impressed.

10:06

4 Embarrassing Moments for 4 ½ days of Harry Potter.

19:21

Harry…Harry…Harry…Harry…Harry…Harry…Harry…Harry…Harry… Harry

…Harry…Harry…Harry…Harry…Harry…Harry…Harry…Harry…Harry…Harry…

19:24

I have really got to stop thinking about that Potter boy.

19:36

He is so handsome when he blushes. Mum was trying to flatten his hair and it wasn't quite working so she started yelling at his head and he blushed. I can't be sure, but I think I saw him looking at me out of the corner of his eye when he was blushing. Yay! Was it me that was making Mr. Potter blush?

19:40

Perhaps it wasn't me that was making Mr. Potter blush. I'm too accident-prone. I just fell off the hamper in my closet.

19: 42

And, yes, I was writing on the hamper in my closet.

19:45

Eugh. Maybe I shouldn't do that anymore. I just remembered that was where I found Bill and Phlegm lip-locked. I'm never using this closet again.


	3. An Attempt at a MistakeFree Day

**Author's note**: Hi! Many, many thanks to everyone who reviewed the last 2 chapters. This one isn't as long as the last one was, I don't think, but hopefully it's just as good. Remember to review!

**Disclaimer**: I forgot this last time, so here goes…THESE. CHARACTERS. ARE. NOT. MINE. THEY. ALL. BELONG. TO. J. K. ROWLING. Too bad I'm not her, otherwise I'd be rich…

**Chapter 3: An Attempt at a Mistake-Free Day**

5 August

11:16

Dad was asking Harry all these questions about muggles at breakfast today. The whole rubber duck thing is getting kind of annoying. Who would want a duck made out of rubber anyway? You can't eat it. (Though Fred and George would probably try…) Muggles are clever, but they're not any more exciting than wizards. Well, perhaps they're more exciting than me, but that's not the point. One exciting thing did happen though…Harry was staring at me from across the table. Yippee! Maybe I wasn't hallucinating yesterday and he does like me after all.

13:07

Mum is shouting at Dad and Fred and George. 3 people at once – this is quite an accomplishment. Sounds like Fred and George bewitched a tarantula to follow Ron around the house and Dad thought it was funny.

15:39

Harry is so cute and beautiful and adorable and handsome and

15:41

Mum came in and wanted to know why there was a fake wand in the toilet. Not my fault. Why does she always think I know everything about Gred and Forge's activities? (And why did Gred and Forge even put a fake wand in the toilet? You'd think they could find a more creative place to put a fake wand than the toilet." Besides, you only know if it's fake or not once you touch it…wonder how Mum found out. Somehow the image of my mother sticking her hand down the toilet doesn't click with me.

22:25

No Embarrassing Moments today. 3 cheers for me!

6 August

8:54

I'm going to try to have another mistake-free day. So far I've succeeded (because I got up 3 minutes ago). Wish me luck.

10:48

Mr. Harry James Potter was incredibly handsome at breakfast this morning.

10:59

The number of Embarrassing Moments today is…dum dum dum…ZERO! Hooray! OK, fine – not even half the day is over, but I still haven't embarrassed myself…yet.

14:03

Holy hell. I failed miserably in my goal of 1 day of non-embarrassment. Phlegm thought it'd be fun if she threw a Quaffle around and tried to get better at Quidditch, but then the twit chucked the stupid ball and it hit me in the nose. Dumb Phlegm. Now our Quaffle has my nose blood on it.

16:12

I am starving because I forgot to eat lunch before I played Quidditch. I want to go downstairs and get some food, but I don't want to see Harry if he's still down there. I'm still hurting from Embarrassing Moment Number 5.

16:21

Managed to sneak downstairs while no one was in the kitchen. Now I'm eating 3 of Mum's freshly baked rolls. If Mum ever finds out I've been eating in my room she is going to knock herself out cold with the frying pan.

7 August

6:37

Woke up insanely early today (6:11) because Ron's owl, Pig, was flying around madly and his cage feel over with a massive crash right above my bed. And then Ron was yelling at Pig to shut up and then Phlegm was yelling at Ron to shut up and Mum was yelling at Phlegm to shut up…I tried to go back to sleep but it was hopeless.

10:38

Draco Malfoy is a nerdy terd.

15:53

Mum shouted at me because she found crumbs in my room from the rolls I was eating yesterday. Apparently Ron thought it was funny that she called me "Ginevra Molly Weasley" because I ate 3 rolls. He started laughing so she shouted some at him too. While Ron was being reprimanded I tried to sneak off to my room but Mum saw me and yelled at me some more. We will count that as another EM (Embarrassing Moment – I might as well make it shorter – there's a good chance I'll be relating a lot more of them here…) because Harry was watching the whole thing. Congrats to me. I have successfully completed 6 Embarrassing Moments in 8 days.

17:02

Melhebeh. You know, I'm quite good at writing sounds. If the English language was spelled like it sounds I would be quite an amazing speller. To bad it's not….

17:45

For the past half hour Hermione has been trying to teach me French. English is hard enough, but in French, all the verbs and nouns and adjectives have to agree and crap…they have boy and girl words too. Oh, wait, what's it called? Masculine and feminine. That takes way too long to write. Boy and girl will definitely work for our purposes. But French has conjugations and two words that mean "not", except you have to put them together and then they mean "not"….All I can say is it's a good thing I'm not French.

18:07

Anyway…I finally got away from Hermione when she had her back turned and was going to go on the hamper in my closet, until I remembered that I couldn't use that closet again until I convince someone to scourgify it. Fred, George and Ron would just make fun of me, Harry would make me nervous, Hermione and Mum (isn't it funny how those two are on the same page?) would think I was blowing the situation out of proportion (which I'm not, by the way), Dad wouldn't have time, Bill would get offended, Percy isn't talking to me, Charlie likes dragons better than his little sister and Phlegm wouldn't know how because she's a twit (besides, I wouldn't ask her for anything anyway…she made my favorite brother into a traitor.)

18:18

I'm thinking maybe Remus or Tonks would do it for me. Speaking of which…I think there's a little something going on between those two….I know Sirius would do it if he were here. I miss him. Almost as much as I miss Percy. But I knew Percy better, so I think that's why I miss him more.

18:23

I just realized that I'm talking (well, writing) about Percy like he's dead. But I guess he doesn't consider me a sister anymore, so maybe I'm dead to him anyway. And I didn't get prefect. Percival needs to sort out his priorities, as Ron would say.

19:00

You know, I've been thinking about the Remus/Tonks thing lately…I really can see them together. They're both really smart, but in different ways. Remus is Hermione-smart, and Tonks is Ginny-smart. No, I'm actually kidding. Tonks is smart in an odd sort of way that teachers don't think of or care about. Tonks just…understands things. Am I rambling? Did I really just ask a journal a question? Bullocks. I think I'm going off my rocker.

19:13

Dear, God, I'm turning into my mum. She talks to herself all the time. Bill and I used to make fun of her for it – in a jesting way of course. Jesting is such a good word. I think I'll use it again. Jest. Jest. Jest, jest, jest, jest, jest, jest, jest, jest!

19:26

I can't jest with Bill anymore because bloody Phlegm stole him away. Little rat. She lost me my biggest of many big brothers. I miss him.

20:54

I wonder if I would be able to jest with Tonks? Or Remus? Hmmm, I wonder if I would be able to jest with Tonks or Remus about Tonks and Remus? I'm really confusing myself. Which is actually quite easy to do. I'm not exactly on the Hermione-level of not being confused. Which means I'm really confused. I'm going to stop now because I'm making myself confused. This is so confusing.

20:58

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I will adore you forever……………………..**


	4. The Setting of my Impossible Summer Goal

Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Sorry I've been off for a while…there are too many excuses for that, and I'm not sure any of them are very good ones. 

**Disclaimer:** So, if I took an aging potion and changed a couple other things like appearance, increasing my talent level in writing, the location of my home, and the number of people who have heard of me, I could be J.K. Rowling and actually own some of this stuff…

Chapter 4: The Setting of my Impossible Summer Goal 

8 August

7:03

I have set a world record. It is only 7:03 and I already have one EM under by belt for today. Harry was walking past my room I feel out of bed with a thump that woke me up. Harry had to come in my room and see if I was ok. How sweet…

10:58

I am in love with Harry Potter.

11:01

Oh, Merlin, this could become a problem. I am definitely not in love with Harry Potter. I am not, I am not, I am not!

12:33

Mr. Potter is too old for me.

12:34

Only a year…

12:35

Nope. Definitely too old. I am not the sort of girl who seeks older men.

12:38

Today's vibes are not so good. My hair…Will. Not. Lie. Flat. FLATTEN, YOU STUPID HAIR!!!

12:40

Dear Merlin. I'm yelling at my hair. I'm almost as nuts as Mum.

13:00

Almost. But not quite. I caught her on the floor sticking a fake wand in her ear, yelling, "Dear Merlin, what did I do to deserve this family?!?" You know, I kind of feel the same way, except for the part where I don't stick fake wands in my ear.

13:46

Maybe it's a new cult she's forming. The find-a-fake-wand-and-stick-it-in-your-ear-while-moaning-to-Merlin-about-your-family Cult. Maybe I'll join.

14:23

I wonder if Harry would notice if I joined a cult? It would probably greatly reduce my already slimming chances of getting him to notice the littlest Weasley. So much for the cult-joining plan.

15:09

My summer goal this year is for the invincible, incredible, hot, smart, nice, funny and famous Harry James Potter to ask me out.

15:24

So maybe it's a little bit of an impossible goal but I've always liked to live on the edge of things, haven't I? Oh, yes, I have. Like that time I drank firewhiskey…oh, wait – that was an accident, wasn't it? Yeah – I thought it was butterbeer….

15:32

Oh, but there was that time when I wrote the valentine for Harry in first year. OK – never mind, that was just stupid. It did not involve dangerous living whatsoever.

15:42

Hm…I think I might have blown up a couple potions before…pretty dangerous, but definitely accidents. Damn it. And the whole cooking fiasco, when the muggle studies people tried to teach me but I blew up the microwave and burnt soup…

16:00

Ooh – I have it! There was one time, when I was 4, I think, and I tried to kill Ron with my goblin dolly. Oh, yeah. Now that's what I call dangerous living.

16: 43

Dear Merlin. The most dangerous thing I've ever done was when I was 4 and tried to kill my brother with a goblin dolly. I'm currently pondering the fact that I may need serious help. I may have to go check out one of those muggle shirks, or whatever they're called…the self-help people. Speaking of which, when I was little Dad dragged me into a muggle bookstore and do you know where I found him after about an hour of crying because the pictures in the books wouldn't move? The self-help section. Yes, that's right. My father. In the self-help section of a muggle bookstore. But I didn't know what exactly self-help meant at the time. Plus, I was kind of wrapped up with the fact that the pictures in the books didn't move. You know, I bet Phlegm still cries when the pictures don't move. Sodding idiot. I miss Bill.

20:58

Harry is the first person of male gender I have seen eating with his mouth closed. This is really pathetic seeing that I live with 6 males. (Not including Percy, who doesn't live here anymore. Just for the record, he didn't eat with his mouth closed either.) 1,000 points for Harry.

22:34

So, I've been thinking about the whole Tonks-Remus thing. They would be really cute together, don't you think? Oh, wait, that's right. You're a notebook. You don't…think…yeah. I might be OK. Eventually.

24:11

But seriously, Tonks and Remus should really get together. I always thought he was gay, but I can tell he really likes her. Like – the way Ron and Hermione like each other. The way I like Harry. The way I wish Harry would like me. That kind of like. The Tonks-Remus like-kind. Oh, you know, the reason they probably haven't already gotten together is because of Remus's…condition. I bet that's it. Wow, I am so intelligent. Really, really intelligent, that's me!

24:20

Yeah, the intelligence thing kind of died, due to the fact that yours truly just missed the bed trying to get in.

9 August

9:11

So far I have not succeeded in my summer goal. Bugger.

9:20

Although I suppose if Harry had asked me out before 9:11 in the morning I might have beat him over the head with his dear beloved broomstick. Needless to say, I am not a morning person. Even though I can never get up after 8:00 in the bloody morning. Melhehhhhhhhbeh. Oh yeah – about that. It's called a sound. I think I just might have an extraordinary ability to write out sounds. I wonder if I could make that a career? Do you have to go to school for that? Hello, welcome to the School of Writing Sounds. I could be at the top of my class if I went there. I should apply. Oh, right. I forgot. It doesn't exist….

9:35

That's sad. The only school in the world I could be top of my class in doesn't exist. Maybe I'll set it up. The School of Writing Sounds. Excellent. And nobody would ever get detentions, because, believe me – detentions with Filch? I've had one too many of those. Shudder – the dungeons at night.

10:42

I've discovered that Filch is out to get people. Well, OK, it wasn't a recent revelation, because everyone knows that. But seriously. In Ron's first year he made Ron and Harry and Malfoy and, I think it was Neville or something, go into the Forbidden Forest…at night…in the dark…with no adult on Harry and Malfoy's side…except for a cowardly dog…and what happened to be in the woods but…what was it again?...oh yeah…LORD VOLDEMORT. Merlin. You'd think Dearest Dumbles would have discovered that since he's supposed to be such a genius…

15:04

Mum made us de-gnome the garden this morning. Gag. De-gnoming is the most boring work ever. The boys make a game out of it but they didn't let me play (nothing unusual) so I was bored out of my wits. I can get the gnomes twice as far as them, which is maybe why they won't let me play. Or perhaps they're just being brothers. Harry and Hermione didn't have to de-gnome because "They're guests," according to Mum. I can't feel too sorry for myself though because Hermione made Harry do homework.

16:07

In a sad way I've kind of been wondering what the Sorting Hat's song is going to be this year when we go back to school. It might have something to do with the dark side, etc. Like the "mortal peril" thing on Mum's clock. You know, I keep dreaming about that…a wee bit scary. But I should probably not think about that because the last time I did I found Bill and Phlegm making out…oh, where was that again? Oh, yeah…my bleeding closet. Merlin, Bill you could at least have a snog fest in your own sodding closet.


	5. Dreaded OWLs, Cults, and the Unnecess

**Author's note! **Hi! Many thanks to everyone who reviewed, as always. I'll warn you right now, in this chapter Ginny is a bit random. Hope you can handle it…

**Disclaimer:** Due to my current identity I happen to not be J.K. Rowling and therefore not own these characters, which is a surprise, I know.

**Chapter 5: Dreaded O.W.L.s, Cults, and the Unnecessary Potions Essay**

10 August

10:15

My birthday is in 5 days. I will be 15 on the 15th. Yay.

11:53

No EM's yesterday! Many, many kudos.

11:57

So I just took a peek at the Potions essay I have to do….Gargh. Sodding Potions. Bleeding Snape. Ew. I just had an image of Snape with blood squirting out of his eyes. Get it…bleeding Snape has blood squirting out of his eyes…bleeding…get it? OK…I just might have to stop. Heh. Heh…heh. Right. Ahem. I will attempt to stop having images of stabbing bleeding Snape with a knife so he can really be a bleeding Snape. Hahahaha. Merlin, I'm actually laughing out loud. Must. Stop. Laughing. I CAN'T STOP! Help me….NOOOOOOO. I'm still laughing. OK, I must be really tired…I'm still laughing.

12:57

I just stopped.

13:06

Ginny is currently contemplating the fact that she may possibly need serious help.

13:25

Ginny is coming up with a list of things she should be doing right now.

1. Potions essay

2. Helping Mum with dinner

3. Cleaning the bathroom (but you'd think somebody of age could just wave their wand)

4. Asking Harry out

Ginny does not particularly wish to do any of these things, except ask Harry out, but such an endeavor could most likely lead to Ginny's permanent mortification, which she is not quite willing to sacrifice just yet.

13: 51

Ginny wishes she were stuffing her face with PIE.

13:52

Ginny wonders why she is hearing noises coming from downstairs which include Ron singing, Harry pounding on the table and Hermione yelling. Ginny has decided not to investigate in the event that the results may prove to be disastrous.

13:59

Must. Stop. Thinking. In. Third. Person.

14:03

Horray! I've finally stopped.

14:17

O.W.L.s – I will not scream…I will not scream…I will not scream…Why am I thinking about this? WHY?!?

15:28

My Potions essay is 4 words long so far: "Snape is a git." Perhaps I should add some adjectives.

16:01

Mum saw all the drafts of my Potions essay about Snape. She read them all aloud to Dad, Ron, Fred and George (who closed their shop to come home for a day), Harry and Hermione. Here they are:

Draft 1: "Snape is a git."

Draft 2: "Professor Snape should receive top mars for being a greasy, slimy-haired git and for having a large nose."

Draft 3: "Professor Serverus Snape should receive top marks for being a greasy, slimy-haired, ignorant, unfair git and for having an exceedingly massive nose."

Draft 4: "Professor Serverus Snape should receive top marks for being a greasy, slimy-haired, ignorant, unfair, nosy, ugly git, for having an exceedingly massive nose, and for giving huge and unnecessary amounts of homework over the summer holiday."

My face got redder with every word so that by the end I looked like a tomato with orange fuss on top. Everyone looked like they were about to laugh, except for Mum, who looked like she was about to explode. "Ginevra Molly Weasley!" She screamed for 10 minutes about respect for my professors and wasting time. I'm not sure if I'm going to eat dinner with the rest of them. EM# 8…

16:43

You know, Professor Serverus Snape really should receive top marks for being a greasy, slimy-haired, ignorant, unfair, nosy, ugly git, for having an exceedingly massive nose, and for giving huge and unnecessary amounts of homework over the summer holiday. Now that I think on it, teachers can't really mark you down for writing things that are true….But I suppose the essay would have to be about the assigned topic, wouldn't it? Bugger. I thought I could have made a case there. Apparently not. But for being an average little girl in a huge pile of big brothers, I probably could have made a pretty good case. I'm so smart. Gah.

20:52

I actually did go downstairs to eat dinner (Mum made me) and was faced with EM #9…that's 2 in 1 day! I was sitting next to Harry at the table, which made me extremely nervous. I was trying to cut my chicken and the knife slipped and my chicken went flying and hit Harry in the face. Somehow I have an odd feeling that he won't ask me out.

21:34

Stupid brothers.

21:35

I need a new family. Now.

21:37

They're laughing at the essay episode. And dearest Alfred definitely just mentioned the whole chicken-hitting-Harry-in-the-face-thing. You'd think they could find something funnier to laugh at. I can hear them from my room up here.

21:40

So, on top of the find-a-fake-wand-and-stick-it-in-your-ear-while-moaning-to-Merlin-about-your-family cult that Mum got me thinking about I think I'm going to start a find-a-cooked-chicken-and-attempt-to-cut-it-but-instead-send-it-flying-and-hit-someone-in-the-face-with-it cult. I am so creative. And cultish.

21:45

I wonder if there's a wizarding law that lets me divorce 6 brothers at once?

21:59

I happen to wonder that a lot.

22:01

Ha – I've found another cult I can form. Welcome to the let's-make-a-law-that-lets-me-divorce-my-brothers cult. I'm a genius.

22: 05

But not really, because I definitely just tripped over my backpack, which threw me over my desk, which then proceeded to throw me into the wall. There goes my geniousness. NEW WORD CREATED BY ME! Yeah – so the majority of my brain cells are officially gone. And I have a really big bruise on my head. Bugger. I wonder if Harry would ever date anyone who's head was blue? Most likely not.

22:37

So Harry definitely just called Fred and George a pair of "energizer bunnies." Whatever the hell that is. Seriously. I've compared Fred and George to many things. Bunnies are not one of them. I think the things mostly include things like "retarded rats" and "mental dungbombs." Which, if you ask me, are much more truthfully descriptive of Fred and George than bunnies, no matter how energized they might be. So there, Harry. I make up better comparisons to my brothers than you. Take that. Maybe he'll go out with me now, since I'm so good at making up comparisons.

22:42

And cults. I'm good at making up cults, too. Ha. I bet the only cult dear Cho could come up with would be the lets-cry-at-everything-bad-that-ever-happens-to me-and-then-make-my-boyfriend-feel-confused-and-bad-about-himself cult. Take that, Cho Crying Chang. I can come up with better cults then you. Now you know Harry likes me better.

23: 45

Speaking of cults: I've just come up with Filch's…the I-hate-all-students-and-I-am-a-stupid-jealous-squib-who-needs-a-life-besides-my-million-year-old-cat-and-fantasies-about-hanging-students-by-their-toes-in-the-dungeons cult. That's a good one for him.

23:51

Ooh – I have to come up with one for Phlegm…ha. The I-am-so-stupid-I-have-snog-fests-in-other-people's-closets-and-steal-people's-brothers-away-and-chuck-quaffles-at-people-and-think-I'm-funny-and-insult-my-fiancee's-mother-behind-her-back-and-make-people-wonder-why-my-fiancee-is-even-engaged-to-me-anyway-and-make-his-littlest-sister-hate-me-and-make-her-cry-because-she-misses-her-brother cult.

23:59

Oh, sodding hell. I'm laughing again.


	6. Scalded Toes, Sleepwalking, and Stairs

**Chapter 6: Scalded Toes, Sleepwalking, and Stairs**

Disclaimer: If I were J.K. Rowling I would not have failed my Chemistry test. Needless to say, it's not mine.

11 August

12:21

Only 3 ½ more days of being 14. I wonder if Harry will get me a present?

24:22

EM #10: I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs to make myself some tea. After my cup was filled with boiling water and a tea bag, I picked up the kettle to put it back on the stove. "Hello, Ginny." Crash! (Of course – klutzy me.) I dropped the kettle and boiling water flew everywhere. Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the way so the hot water wouldn't hit me. Too late. My big toe is now scalded. "Er…I really liked your Potions essay," Harry said. "Thanks?" I stammered. "Well, goodnight then." And Harry left me to drink my tea and mend my scalded toe, which is now red, sore and blistering and if the blister pops I am so dead because Mum will want to know why it was there and I'll have to either lie or tell her that I was wandering the house at midnight, both of which she will not be pleased by. Meh.

12 August

6:41

Got up early today (6:32) because Ron sleepwalked straight into my bedroom door. Git.

6: 43

Perhaps he should consider joining the I-am-a-git-and-walk-into-people-while-I-am-sleeping Cult. Yes, I do think that would be an excellent place for him

7:00

You know, when we were younger, Mum always said that Ron belonged somewhere else. Ha! I've found the perfect place for him – the I-am-a-git-and-walk-into-people-while-I-am-sleeping Cult. I must inform Mum of my newfound place for Ron!

7:02

Getting out of bed didn't work so well. So I don't think I'll be informing Mum of my epiphany anytime soon.

7:03

No EM's so far!

7:08

Hermione told me I had to clean the bathroom. Then I punched her in the face.

7:10

I actually feel kind of bad about it, because her nose started bleeding kind of profusely. Bleeding Hermione. Hahahhahahaaaa. Dear Merlin, please help me to not start laughing again.

7:12

Ha! I stopped it before it started.

7:13

Well, okay, a little bit after it started.

7:23

I always have laughing attacks in Potions, which probably isn't the best class in which to have a laughing attack, because Snape happens to be incapable of laughing. You know, I bet Snape was incapable of laughing when he was a baby. He was probably incapable of crying, too. He's not exactly the most emotionally intelligent person I know. Serverus Snape: baby from the Stone Age.

7:45

I have successfully implanted a picture of Snape as a baby from the Stone Age in my sad, sad brain. I really must ask Harry out.

8:01

Aha! I've come up with the perfect solution to asking Harry James Potter to date me. Wait for it….

8:05

Wait for it….

9:07

Wait for it….

9:40

Damn it. Not coming. Ah well. I'll go pray for my pathetic, depraved soul. But wait, how does not knowing how to ask Harry out make me depraved? Gah. Who knows?

9:45

Who knows anything anymore? Certainly not Bill. He just sent me an owl:

Dear Ginny,

I hope this finds you well. I've been enjoying myself in Egypt, but it's hard

without anyone else here. Enjoy the rest of your summer and try to be nice to

Fleur.

Love, Bill

Oh, yes. Three measly sentences scrawled on torn parchment. Sodding idiot. Maybe he deserves Phlegm, who, by the way, is currently reading a letter from Bill that is not three sentences, but three bleeding pages. Front and back. The bloody thing is longer than my Charms essay. Sodding Bill. Maybe he's turned into Percy and doesn't love me anymore. And I hate it because I love him. Meh. I wish I was little and my brothers thought that girls had cooties.

10:53

The boy-who-lived is too incredible for his own good. Too bad I can never have him. My life sucks. Badly. AND I just found out that Mum found out that Dad found out that Charlie found my Transfiguration essay I got a T on. And she's screaming her face off. Horray. It's such a lovely beginning to the day.

13: 17

But I suppose it's not as bad as playing hangman by myself. The things I sacrifice for my family…and I probably shouldn't sacrifice them, but I do anyway. Because I'm such a good person.

14:56

Ooh, I have AMAZING news! Harry has started calling Phlegm "Phlegm." Oh, sweet victory. I have amazing influence.

15:06

Ha, Mum's noticed my amazing influence and sweet victory as well. But according to her, it's not so amazing or such a sweet victory. "Ginny, you are becoming a young lady, and it's about time you started acting like it. Really, Dear, you mustn't call her Phlegm. Her name is Fleur. I don't care much for her either, but we have to respect her." And what was my oh-so-articulate response to dearest mummy's rant about the annoying and gross phlegm on the roof of my mouth? "Bleh." And then I spit. I really am intellectual.

15:15

I wish Tonks was in love with Bill. Too bad she's taken more than a bit of a liking (or loving) to Remus, who I just realized today, is old enough to be my father. Since he was the same age as Harry's dad and I'm younger than Harry. Yes, he's definitely old enough to be my dad. But I never thought about that before, because my father is slightly archaeic. I offered to put him in a museum once, and he got kind of mad.

15:18

In fact, he's still mad about that. I can't understand why. It was a long time ago.

15:20

Oh, wait. That was yesterday, wasn't it? Oops.

15:24

EM #11 occurred today. I fell down the stairs – bump, bump, bump. All the way from the top to the bottom. And smack into Harry, who was standing right at the foot of the stairs. He tumbled to the floor and I went right along with him. Although I have to admit he looked really attractive lying on the floor there. I could teach Mortification 101.

13 August

7:44

Last night I dreamed that I lived in a fish tank.

11:36

Mood today not so good. I got out of the house (Mum would murder me if she knew), and went over to Fred and George's shop. As soon as I walked in they started singing "His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad." I slapped them both smartly across the face, which they fully deserved. Why would I even compare someone's eyes to a fresh pickled toad anyway?

11:40

Oh, right. I did do that, didn't I? Bugger.

23:11

Seriously. You'd think Ron would barricade his door or something so he couldn't get out of it at night while he's asleep and walking. Woke me up again. Merlin, that kid needs to learn how to sleep more heavily.

**A/N: Please, please, please review! Constructive criticism and flames are perfectly welcome. As are, of course, good things. RIVIEW! I will indulge you in a hypothetical doughnut.**


	7. Why does life hate me?

Author's note: whew…exams are finally over, so hopefully I'll finish this one up and start on the new story I'm writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter, though I'm not sure I like it as well as some of the others. It's rather short.

DISCLAIMER: J.K. ROWLING OWNS MUCH OF THIS STORY. sobs

**Chapter 7: Why Does Life Hate Me?**

14 August

9:24

I have way too many brothers. Charlie's good at Quidditch and dragons and he's smart. Fred and George are funny and smart. Ron has really close friends and he's funny too. And an amazing wizard's chess player. Percy…well, Percy is Percy and I'm not really sure if I consider him a brother anymore since he doesn't consider me a sister. Percy's really smart, anyway. He used to be a model child until he left. Now he makes Mum cry. I wonder if Mum would ever cry for me? Bill is really good-looking and smart and girls swoon all over him. Not that I would want girls swooning all over me. I don't really swing that way…in case you haven't noticed, since Harry is, in fact, male. And I am nobody except quiet little Ginny, the baby of the family. I'm not smart, I'm not good at Quidditch, I'm really not very good at anything. I'm okay at charms. I guess. If I ever make it to heaven I'm going to have a few questions for the Big Man Upstairs.

9:56

So I was opening my closet door, because clothes are a good thing and I was going to get dressed, right? The outcome of the act, however, was totally not OK. My limited depth perception failed me once again and the door opened onto my mouth. I honestly did not think I was that strong. Why am I strong when I'm hurting myself and really weak when I am attempting to hurt others? But anyway, the door opened onto my mouth, and my teeth started bleeding frantically all over the place and my lip is swelling up. I am, however, far too lazy to go downstairs and get an ice pack. Life is so hard for lazy people….

10:13

Remember the Yule Ball with Neville? Well, of course you don't remember. I was just asking my conscious if it remembered.

10:15

I'm such a dork.

10:16

Anyway, I was remembering the Yule Ball with Neville. In case you didn't catch that. I honestly have no idea where that Yule Ball thing was going.

13:28

Hermione's making me read up on career choices for after Hogwarts. She saved some booklets for me last year just for this moment. She says it would be good for me to get a head start. I'm thrilled. So thrilled, in fact, that I'm reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_ for the 14th time behind all Hermione's booklets.

14:36

Legally, there should be a limit on how many brothers one girl can have.

14:37

And it should be fewer than six.

16:47

I have 1 last essay to write this summer: History of Magic. HOM is the most boring class in the world. It doesn't help that Binns has been teaching for approximately 520,376,821.75 millenniums. He just drones on and on and on. However, it is a good chance to sleep or do other homework. Not that I actually do homework or anything, of course. This summer's essay question: "Explain the 17th century goblin rebellions in detail." Gag. You'd think that magical history would have more to it than goblin rebellions. Apparently not.

18:03

Finally done with the HOM essay. No more homework till September 1! 17 days.

19:10

So…for 2 (count them: 1 – 2) nights in a row, Harry James Potter has been staring at Ginevra Molly Weasley. Do you know how cool that is? Seriously cool. Tremendously, massively cool. That is KEEN.

19:15

I think people used to say that in the '50's. Meaning the 1950's, in case you are incoherent.

19:17

Not that a journal is coherent anyway…

19:20

But honestly…keen? What the bleeding hell has gotten into me? I think I've turned into my father. I may need immediate remedial help.

19:28

"Hello, Mr. Healer Man. Ginny is committing herself to the nutcase wing of St. Mungo's on grounds of the fact that she is, indeed, a nutcase. She has become her father and has used the word 'keen'." Healer Man scrutinizes Ginny under a microbesky (or whatever those muggle magnifying things are called)

19:32

Oh, dear. It's the third person thing again.

19:47

Ginny shall now proceed to the downstairs and cook up some warm, warm scrambled eggs and milk. I don't know what that sounds like to you, but that sounds like a party to me. Thank Merlin the third person thing went away.

20:26

I think I'll join the scrambled-eggs cult.


	8. The Littlest Weasley Gets a Bit Bigger

Author's note: this one was actually already written up, and the rest of them will be coming really quickly. After this one there are only two more. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns it. I own nothing. I'm not getting paid for this, although I definitely need the money. If you sued me you would get a deflated mattress and Moody Blues, Bob Dylan and Rolling Stones LP covers.

**Chapter 8: The Littlest Weasley Gets a Bit Bigger**

15 August

6:52

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!! I am 15!

22:40

I had an excellent birthday this year. Mum and Dad got me a used wizard's chess set since they know I love to play. I have to admit I'm not bad. Not as good as Ron, but not bad. Charlie, Ron, Fred and George got me the book _Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More)_ by Professor Vindictus Viridian. You'd think Professor Vindictus Viridian could have come up with a shorter title. Hermione got me a muggle novel called _Wuthering Heights_. She says I'll like it. I've never read a muggle book before but there's always a first time. She also got me some chocolate frogs because I love them. Ron got mad at me because I got Agrippa and that's the only card he doesn't have. But I didn't have it either so I took it. Ha. Nothing from Harry because he didn't know it was my birthday. A bit slow on that one if you ask me, but I love him anyway. Wait, what was that? I don't love him. No worries. Really, I don't. My favorite present was from Bill. A snow globe with Hogwarts inside and it played the lullaby Mum used to sing to me when I was little and all my brothers were big. Percy didn't get me anything. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

22:57

Phlegm didn't get me anything, either, thank Merlin. She just goes "Oh, Heeppy Beerthday, Jeeny." She thinks my name's Jenny or something. Bill's told her a million times it's Ginny, short for Ginevra, but Phlegm still doesn't get it. Dumb twit.

24:53

I just remembered to make my birthday wish before it's too late. Last year I wished for a sister and never got one, so this year I want to wish for something that actually might happen. So this 15th of August 1996, I wished for Mr. Harry James Potter to notice me.

16 August

8:30

Just woke up. Damn it. I cannot sleep in for the life of me.

9:27

I am reading my new school book – _Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5)_ – because I love any sort of spell or jinx or hex or curse or charm. Mum's making pancakes and sausages downstairs. The smell is killing me because I know we won't eat breakfast for at least another half-hour.

13:46

14 ½ days till Hogwarts. I am incredibly anxious for it to come. I think the first thing I'll do when I get there is sock Malfoy in the eye.

16:16

Finished reading _Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5)_. It's going to be an excellent school year in charms.

17 August

11:06

At present:

Dad is loosing to Ron in Wizard's chess.

Mum is making lunch.

Bill is working in Egypt.

Charlie is working in Romania with dragons.

Percy still hates us.

Fred and George are in their shop doing Merlin only knows what.

Ron is beating Dad at wizard's chess.

Harry is polishing his Firebolt.

Hermione is finishing her Charms essay, which is already twice as long as Flitwick asked for.

Phlegm is writing a love note to Bill. Shudder.

Ginny is reading _Wuthering Heights_, which is very…engrossing, even if it is a muggle book.

16:17

I am trying not to think about Harry…

16:19

This is so hard.

16:20

Virtually impossible.

16:25

He is polishing his Firebolt (still – I swear he is obsessed with that thing) and he is so incredibly handsome. I wish he would take me for a ride on it. Too bad Mum and Dad don't have enough money to buy me one. I hate being poor.

18 August

9:56

I wish I had a sister.

I wish I were rich.

I wish Harry liked me.

I wish I had an adventure.

I wish Percy would talk to me.

I wish I could sock Malfoy in the eye.

I wish O.W.L.s weren't so soon.

I wish Sirius were alive.

I wish Phlegm would go away.

I wish Bill would come back.

I wish I wasn't the youngest.

I wish I could turn in the Snape essay.

I wish I had a friend.

I wish I could join a cult.

I wish Dumbledore would sack Snape.

I wish I would stop wishing for things that will never happen.

13:42

I wish Tonks and Remus would finally realize that they're both head-over-heels-in-love with each other.

19 August

11:47

12 days till Hogwarts.

24:58

Ron was sleepwalking again. This time he got all the way to my bed and said "Wow Harry! Your Firebolt! For me?" That woke me up. Guess Ron wants Harry's broomstick as much as I do. But no worries. I'll get it first. Mawhahaha!!!! (…)

**REVIEW, S'IL VOUS PLAIT!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. The Only Thing That Understands Me

Author's note: I knew these would start coming really quickly after exams. I wasn't expecting people to write French in their reviews after a mere "s'il vous plaît." Oui, je parle françias. Enjoy this one and review! 

**Disclaimer**: The characters and plot belong to J.K. Rowling. Les personnages et l'histoire sont de J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 9: The Only Things That Understands Me 

20 August

7:09

Mum and Dad took us all to Diagon Alley yesterday. Fred and George wanted to buy me something (I think they know how I feel about Phlegm). Hermione suggested a book (could've seen that one coming) and Dad suggested a new wand. I like my wand even though it's old. Olivander said it's willow and excellent for charms and I like charms. I wanted an owl but Mum and Dad said they were too expensive. So F and G got me a blind turtle instead. The shopkeeper (who would sell blind turtles anyway?) said he didn't know the gender.

15:18

I decided to ask everyone what I should name my new blind turtle. (I sent owls to Bill, Percy and Charlie; Fred and George are home for today.) These are the data I collected:

Dad: Bonnie (seeing as I don't know its gender it might be offended.)

Mum: Bellecanterous (where on earth did she come up with that one?)

Bill: Ebenezer (not a name for a blind turtle, is it really?)

Charlie: Elijah (ditto.)

Percy: ------------------------------------------ (The prat didn't mail me back.)

Fred: You-No-Poo (very funny. Besides, what if it does poo?)

George: Ginny (are you talking to me or the turtle?)

Ron: Pig 2 (so not my fault I was in a weird phase when I named his owl Pigwidgeon.)

Harry: Sirius (what would Sirius think if we named a blind turtle after him?)

Hermione: Ulopian the Ugly (she was doing HOM homework – stupid goblins.)

Phlegm: Gabrielle (for some reason she wanted a blind turtle named after her sister, which, in my opinion, is kind of weird, but why would anyone ask my opinion about sisters? Oh, right. I don't have any.)

15:24

It's name is Kiwi.

15:25

Yes, Kiwi. I love fruit, so why not name my new pet blind turtle after a kiwi? It's perfectly logical.

15:27

On second thought, it's really not logical at all. It's not even logical that I have a pet blind turtle.

16:05

I miss Sirius.

16: 07

Sirius wouldn't be Sirius if he was serious.

16:09

Wait…Sirius wouldn't have been Sirius if he had been serious. There.

16:57

Decided to take Kiwi out for a walk on a leash while no one was watching. Wow. I just realized how dumb that sounds. I took my pet blind turtle for a walk on a leash. No wonder Harry doesn't notice me. He doesn't want to.

21 August

13:26

Played wizard's chess with Harry. I won! Whoot.

13:27

Ouch. Just pumped my fist into the air and nearly broke my arm because I'm under my bed.

19:23

Another EM. I was doing so well and now I've embarrassed myself again. Typical me.

21:54

Mum made me set the table for dinner and then we ate so I had to stop writing for a bit. Here is what happened: I was walking down the stairs with my nose stuck in a book (_Wuthering Heights_) so I couldn't see (rather like Kiwi, huh?. Of course, I had to walk straight into Harry and break his glasses. But it was all good because Dad did a repairing charm on them. This is EM #13. I never knew that simply walking into someone could break their glasses. Now I know what to do next time McGonnagall fails me. MAWHAHA.

22: 03

Not that McGonagall ever fails me. Except for the T she gave me on one of my essays last year. Seriously. It wasn't that bad. Well, OK, I did write something along the lines of "Transfiguration is a thing where you transfigure certain things so they become certain other things." Which is the basic gist of it, if you really think about it. Telling the truth again – that gives her no right to give me a T.

23:41

My blind turtle is the only thing that understands me.

23:43

I think I'll put an add in _The Quibbler_ for a new life. Mayhap Luna's dad can find me one. Although, on second thought, I don't know if it'd want a life from the editor of _The Quibbler_, who's daughter is a wee bit wacko.

23:46

Come to think of it, I'm a wee bit wacko myself. Hey – maybe Luna and I have more in common than I thought. Mental note to talk to her more once school starts. I could use a new friend.

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. The End of Ginny's Favorite Season

Author's note: This is the last one! I really hope you enjoy it; it's much longer than many of the others. 

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I do not own any of these characters, except for the blind turtle Kiwi.

Chapter 10: The End of Ginny's Favorite Season 

22 August

8:17

There is an itchy red spider bite on my leg.

8:18

It is still in the same place it was a minute ago. Damn. Why didn't it tap dance across my leg to entertain me? I am desperate for entertainment, as you can see. I have resorted to tap dancing spider bites for amusement.

8:25

Mum refuses to curse it off for me.

8:27

THIS ITCHING IS REALLY KILLING ME!

9:03

It is so sad that the only thing I have to write about is my obnoxiously massive spider bite. I am pathetic.

10:39

I burned my hand on the frying pan at breakfast this morning. Why I put my hand on a hot frying pan, I have no idea. Now it has a blister on it to match the one that is still on my big toe. EM #14. When will they stop?

11:41

I can't wait until Hogwarts.

14:53

Ron's worried about his Aparation test. Phlegm was trying to console him, but I don't think it worked since she failed the first time she took it (figures). If you ask me (which nobody did, of course) Ron should be more worried about hurting himself on one of his sleepwalking adventures than Apparation tests.

17:46

More de-gnoming. What a bore. The boys wouldn't let me play their game (again). It's not because I'm a girl (they let Hermione play), so I think it's because I'm the littlest. Honestly, it's not my fault I was born last.

24:35

Just played the de-gnoming game by myself. Ha. I don't need stupid brothers to entertain me. They all betrayed me anyway. Well, excepting Ron.

24:37

Maybe Ron's my new favorite brother. Forget Bill and his darling little Phlegm. Ron's the only one who hasn't betrayed me.

24:43

Never mind. Ron's just like the rest of them. I just went downstairs and heard him talking to Dad about how I've had too many boyfriends. Meh. Sorry I'm 15 bloody years old. So much for my brothers. I wonder if you can divorce your brother.

24:48

I wonder if you can divorce all 6 of them.

24:50

I bet there's no such thing as divorcing 6 brothers at once because I'm the only person in the world who has 6 brothers at once.

23 August

8:13

Dreamt last night that Mum dyed her hair black and I woke up in a rather cold sweat.

10:43

Breakfast was uneventful. Harry was staring at me again though!! Perhaps there is a small flicker of hope for me yet. Dad was drilling him on muggle inventions like toaters (these things you grill bread in) and micowafts (these things you heat food in). Dad's a little strange, collecting gulps and such. I've never figured out why he is so interested in ekeltricity, or whatever it's called. But then again, I've never figured out why Snape washes his hair in grease either. Or why McGonagall is such an evil bugger, for that matter.

15:27

I need a nap.

15: 29

Snore.

15:35

I actually feel asleep for about 3 minutes before Pig zoomed through my open window and smashed Kiwi's aquarium to the floor and Kiwi woke up and nearly bit my ear off out of fright. I now have a red toe and a red hand and a red ear. Not to mention the flaming red hair…

17:36

Meep.

24 August

15:17

Ginny's Top 10 Most Wanted (in order)

1. Harry Potter

2. A sister

3. A friend

4. To visit Bill in Egypt (BUT NOT PHLEGM!!!)

5. A Firebolt

6. More muggle novels

7. Money

8. Chocolate

9. School robes that fit

10. Percy as a brother

25 August

12:03

7 days till September 1!

16:43

I have nothing to do but look at Harry and listen to Harry and dream of Harry and think about Harry and watch Harry and stare at Harry…quite busy actually.

26 August

5:20

I have been up all night. Literally. It is not a pleasant experience, let me tell you. I was reading the _Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5)_ again and _Wuthering Heights_ and then I stole downstairs and read Ron's copy of the _Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6)_ and then I ate some chocolate and now I'm here. If I don't die from severe lack of sleep in the near future I will have quite a lot of spells memorized (not to mention a headache).

14:08

I am trying hard to take a nap, but it's incredibly hard in a house full of a whopping 12 animals (this includes the people, who are, in fact, technically animals). None of them will shut up, including the owls Errol, Pigwidgeon and Hermes, and even Hedwig. Crookshanks is just being a bitchy cat. Kiwi and I are the only quiet ones today. Come to think of it, we're always the only quiet ones. The only thing that understands me is a blind turtle I don't even know the gender of.

24:35

Good night…I hope.

27 August

1:12

Or not. Why does life hate me? Or does sleep hate me? At this point I really don't care what hates me as long as I can snore.

1:18

The sleep vibes are officially deranged.

1:21

MAWWWWWWW……………………………………………………………………

1:23

If Ron sleepwalks tonight and wakes me up (if I ever fall asleep, that is) he is so dead.

2:46

No luck. My brain is completely blank when it comes to sleeping. Perhaps I've forgotten how.

3:56

Why the hell can't I sleep???

4:05

I am now reading _Standard Book of Spells (Grade6)_ again. Something to do…

4:07

AAARRGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ron and his bloody sleep walking again. Merlin!

6:27

Just finished _Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6)_ for the 2nd time and _Quidditch Through the Ages_ for the 15th time. I am having an incredibly exciting morning so far. Yawn.

6:29

Perhaps I'm going through menopause early. Next thing you know I'll be having hot flashes.

6:30

I wonder why they call it menopause? And we are moving on…

6:38

Never again…never again! Remind me not to forget that I heard the shower turn on. I went in the bathroom to pee and there was Dad NAKED in the shower. I think that is the nastiest thing ever.

6:42

Besides that time Bill and Phlegm were making out in my closet. Ergh. Bad mental images are currently reappearing.

11:03

This announcement has been made official by The Lord of the Aliens:

Ginevera Molly Wesley is bloody stupid (and has a massive arse, but that's beside the point). Why? I asked Mum why they called it menopause when I thought no one was listening, but apparently one of my many big brothers, Ron, was. He nearly pissed his pants he was laughing so hard. Now Harry knows too. EM#15. Mum nearly walloped Ron over the head with the frying pan, but he dodged it. Damn him. He deserved to be hit.

28 August

12:34

MAHHHHH! I slept last night! For 12 beautiful, blissful hours! AND I slept in! MAHHHHHHH! Take that, deranged sleep vibes.

29 August

14: 57

Of course, I couldn't get up after 8:30 today since the lamp on my nightstand fell on my head at 7:00 in the wee hours. Why, why, WHY? Stupid lamp.

15:09

Mum got mad. She has to go buy me a new lamp now because the stupid one that fell on my head this morning is currently is shambles. I bashed it up with Mum's frying pan. Revenge on the lampshade. Hm…excuse me while I go wallow in self-pity.

17:55

The gorgeous Mr. Harry James Potter is so incredibly handsome with his messy black hair. I don't think he has a clue how beautiful he is. –

17:57

The gorgeous Mr. Harry James Potter almost did have a clue how beautiful he is thanks to EM #16. Right after I wrote about his beauty he came into my room because he thought it was Ron's. "Hey, Ron?" he said. I jumped a mile high, fell off the bed and nearly dropped Kiwi. "Oh, sorry, Ginny." And then he turned bright red and left the room. How on earth could he mistake my room for Ron's when mine has got a plaque on it that says GINEVRA'S ROOM and Ron's says RONALD'S ROOM? Anyone to mistake the rooms in the Burrow would have to be severely messed up. Perhaps Harry Potter is severely messed up. HA! That's why You-Know-Who couldn't kill him! I am a genious. I was the first person in the world to discover why You-Know-Who couldn't kill Harry. It's because his head is so thick that you can't even get a killing curse through it. HA!

20: 07

Actually, that's really not very brilliant. Never mind. So much for my mad brain skills. However, Harry has to be pretty thick if he walks into the wrong room when it has a plaque on it telling him what room it actually is.

30 August

13:56

I actually did look at the booklets Hermione gave me on career choices. I haven't got a clue where I am grade-wise, but I suppose McGonnagall will tell us. The bottom line is that I don't think I'm a good enough student to be an Auror and nothing else looks interesting. Maybe Gred and Forge or whatever the hell they're called will let me clean their shop's floors after I get out of Hogwarts.

31 August

9:36

The last day of summer has officially begun. So far I have done 1 of the things I love to do: sleep. Kudos.

12:53

MORE de-gnoming. I swear Mum wants us to die of boredom. Along with boredom came EM #I7. I was swinging a gnome round and round like you're supposed to and it went flying and hit Harry in the head and knocked him to the ground.

13:48

After de-gnoming came lunch and along with lunch and along with lunch came EM#18. I missed the chair as I sat down and the whole plate of food I was carrying slopped down my shirt. 3 cheers.

14:07

Ladies and gets, boys and girls! Welcome to Mortification 101! I, Ginny, will be your host today! Well, what are you waiting for?! Let's get started! The first step to embarrassing yourself is to have your brother invite your crush over to your house for a month! Yes, folks, it's that simple! Once this happens, you will be so incredibly nervous that nothing will go right! Seem too easy?! Take me for example! I had 19 embarrassing moments in only 1 month because my crush was at my house! audience gasps That's right, folks! 19 embarrassing moments over the course of only 1 month! And the same can happen to you too! All you have to do is follow my simple guide to embarrassing yourself! Need an example?! Just 6 minutes ago I stubbed my toe on a loose floorboard in the stairs and went flying…straight into the wall! And he was watching the whole thing! audience applauds Amazing isn't it?! And you can do it too! Just contact me at The Burrow, GINEVRA'S ROOM for more information! Can't find me?! Just look for the only and smallest little girl at the Burrow with flaming red hair and a face-full of freckles to match! Thank you, thank you, thank you very much!

14:11

That really did happen to me.

22:35

Well, the summer holiday is over with a total of 19 EM's. Wow. I never knew just 1 month could be so incredibly embarrassing. Damn. Mum is coming up the stairs to see if I'm asleep. Good-bye summer. Boohoo.

22:56

I am so going to join the EM cult.

23:07

Top 10 Things I am going to do First When I Get Back to Hogwarts

10. Be nice to Luna Lovegood

9. Work on being an auror

8. Dump a bucket of ice cold water over Snape's greasy head

7. Try not to embarrass myself

6. Walk into McGonagall and break her glasses

5. Take a leaf out of Hermione's book and punch Draco Malfoy

4. Mail an anonymous love note to Harry

3. Mail a howler to Bill

2. Go out with Harry

1. Find a friend

Thank you and good night.

Ginny


End file.
